


Puppy love

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, DEM FEELS, Dog Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, I REGRET NOTHING, I think?, Love Confession, M/M, Noone dies or nohing i guess, Smut, goodish ending, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com</p><p>~<br/>So, I rewrote dog Dean, with sex.<br/>And Cas.</p><p>Thank you zarathuforsaken <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

Puppy love  
  
  
Dean looked about the room his brother had put him in, grinning happily as he nuzzled into the soft blanket before him. He sniffed, smelling himself and rolled over in satisfaction. He could make out the sounds of his brother walking left and right and left and right outside the door. He wasn't in Deans territory though, so it's ok.

It goes on like that for a while. Dean blissfully happy, rolling about in his bed and chasing small spots of light that appear around the room while his brothers low tone rambled outside.

There's a change in the air now though. Another voice adding to his brothers. It was deeper with a gravelly tone. The scent filling the air, sweet yet spicy. Like home yet like freedom. All at the same time.

Dean wanted it.

He barrelled over to the door, whining and scrabbling at the wood impatiently. Calling out to his brother.

"Sam? Sammy? Sam! Sam! Who's there? Someone's there. Gimme! Sam! Sam! Want it! Sam? Sammy? Sam!"

He pressed his ear against the door, waiting a few minutes. Grinning happily, hearing his brother sigh, then steps approaching. Bouncing back in delight, rocking on the balls of his feet.  
That wasn't Sams tone though.

"Dean? Sam tells me that the potion has yet to wear off. May I come in?"

His head cocked to the side, studying that voice curiously, sniffing at the door again as that same scent filtered through, stronger now. 

  
Cas.

"Dean? I'm taking that as a yes, so please, don't rip my throat out."

A sigh and the door was opening. He was right there. Messy black hair and big blue eyes, that smell hitting Dean hard, his mouth watering in delight. His mate was home. Good. No one else gets him. Not even Sammy. All Deans. Yup.

Cas stepped in, the door swung shut and Dean sprinted forward. Pressing Cas against the wood with the weight of his body, catching Cas's wrists and holding them tightly beside him. Grinning happily as he nuzzled at the hollow of the other man's neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling as much of his mate as he could.

"Home. Mate's home. Good."

"M-Mate? Dean, please release me, I need to check your vita-DEAN!"

He grinned in triumph as his mate called out his name, grinding up against him, panting softly in Cas' ear, tugging on fabric impatiently.

"Missed you, Cas, gotta make you mine. Smell like me, no one can make you go again."

He groaned at the man's sharp intake of breath, ignoring the following protests in favour of tearing the clothes from Cas' body, all the while grinning in delight. Licking up the pale collumn of Cas' neck with a low growl as Cas writhed in his hold. Pulling away, they rolled together, Dean forcing him on his front, biting at the junction of Cas' neck and shoulder. He'd stop if Cas meant it. He could smell the mans arousal though, so sweet and beckoning, like food. But not food, because this was his mate. He wriggled down Cas' body, tongue tasting each inch of flesh, slowly. Committing the strong planes of muscle to memory as he spanned his fingers over Cas' hips and held him down. Growling in delight.

"Gonna knot you, Cas. Gonna make sure you never go again. Make you stay. All mine. Forever."

He smirked as Cas moaned softly beneath him, taking in each hitch of breath. Sliding his tongue slowly over Cas' tight little hole, loving the way the body quivered beneath him.

"D-Dean, stop it. This isn't you, this is the- potion, oh damn, Dean."

He chuckled, sucking at the tight muscle, ignoring the vain attempts at stopping their mating. Coating Cas' hole in saliva, licking and sucking before finally pulling away. Taking in the flush on Cas' skin, the moans escaping the man as his nails scratched at the floor. Crawling up him once more, he scrabbled with his own jeans, throwing them down in dislike before completely covering his mates body, whispering in his ear

"Wanted you before the potion Cas. Wanted you for aaaagggeeessss. Had to make you go, had to protect Sammy. Didn't want to though. Dreamt of mating you. Wanna keep you, Cas."

The ex-angel moaned wantonly beneath him, pressing up against Deans swelling erection, his own arousal dripping beneath him. Dean sucked and licked at Cas' neck as he thrust in. Cas cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure beneath him, Dean howled possesively.   
The mating was messy. Hard, fast thrusts that had them both crying out in delight, moaning and panting together as they chased their climax.

Cas was the first to cum, screaming Deans name and bucking beneath him, his heady scent exploding around Deans senses. His tight, spasming hole causing lights to burst before Deans eyes. He filled him, orgasm ripping through the hunter, biting down once more at Cas' shoulder, swollen red bitemarks bruising pale skin.

They collapsed together, panting hard as Deans vision turned hazy. He pulled his mate to him, caging him close with his arms. Nuzzling at his neck and falling asleep, wrapped in his mates scent.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Dean awoke some time later. Blinking about lazily as he struggled to fight the hazy musk of sleep. 

  
The memories hit him like a ton of fucking bricks, forcing a groan of embarrassment, then horror, from him.

  
He struggled to sit up, looking about in a near panic. His gaze fell on the still sleeping form of Cas beside him. Warm body melded into Deans side. Pale skin still bare, their cum mixed and drying, the smell of sex everywhere. Deans eyes locked to the bruised bitemarks marring Cas' neck and shoulder as the ex-angel jolted awake. Blue eyes blinking up at him in confusion. God, he looked so fucking (don't even say a word!) angelic half asleep.

"Dean?"

He groaned, covering his face with his hands as the guilt churned in his stomach. He'd raped his best friend. His best friend who he'd foced away, who'd come back to help him. Fucking hell, he was a monster. Sick and twisted. Jesus fuck, how could Cas even stand to be near him right now-

"Dean Winchester, you had better not be guilting yourself into believing I did not wish for this."

His muscles locked, curling in on himself slightly as he felt Cas sigh and sit up.  _Fucking hell, just punch me and leave, Cas_ , was all he could think.

"Dean, listen to me. I came here. I allowed this to happen. I-I wanted this, Dean. Maybe not in this context but I will not deny having impure thoughts of you beforehand..."

There was silence following the mans words as Dean reeled with the information. Cas had wanted it? So he hadn't raped him? Thank jesus fucking fuck.

Sure, he'd still claimed him but at least it was consensual...

He startled up as Cas stood. Hearing the rustle of fabric and the low sigh that sounded suspiciously like a strangled sob.

"I will leave, Dean."

He frowned, looking up at the hurt in the ex-angels tone. He didn't understand why Cas was s- IDIOT. Of course he was sad!  _He probably thinks you regret it and are gonna deny it or something.  
_ Granted, a few years ago, he probably would have.

But damn it, he finally had Cas back!

He reached out blindly, grabbing Cas' wrist and pulling him down into Deans lap. The words caught in his throat but as he burrowed his face against Cas' neck, he felt the man relax a little. Hearing the soft catch of breath in hope, he tightened his hold.   
They sat silently for a few minutes as Dean struggled with what to say next. Biting his lip, he mumbled a quiet word, full of hope and unsaid feelings.

  
"Stay" _I love you._


End file.
